Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-35320625-20181114020950
I have a long Sophitz rant for those who want to read.... WARNING!!! FLASHBACK SPOILERS INCLUDED!!! SOPHITZ!!! Sophie and Fitz were the two main characters first introduced. As a writer, I know that if THAT happens, something important will happen between the two of them. Fitz actually showed Sophie WHO SHE IS which is something so special, Keefe couldn't touch it. There wouldn't even be a KOTLC series if Fitz hadn't found Sophie. Also, Fitz had been looking for Sophie for SIX WHOLE YEARS before he found her. Therefore, when he found her, it is plausible to conclude that Sophie made a giant impact on his life that only would strengthen their relationship. Fitz was there to lean on when Sophie first came into the Elvin world, when she was struggling with reality. He was calm, steady, and everything she needed (I believe he still is). This situation is comparable to someone COMPLETELY NEW coming to your school from, hmmm, let's say Portugal. They only speak a few words of English and everyone thinks they're weird because they do things differently and can't communicate properly. Would you look out for this kid and help them learn? If you chose to do so, this would form an everlasting relationship. You would always stand up for eachother, do eachother favors, and understand eachothers deepest fears and dreams. This is the relationship that Sophie and Fitz have. It is important, when in a romantic relationship, to understand and respect your partner. Sophie and Fitz have a deep trust and understanding between them.... Which brings me to the next subject. Cognatedom. According to the Cognate article on the Wiki, "Cognates are required to share everything with each other and their bond is based on trust." As of Flashback, Sophie and Fitz have shared everything with eachother. This type of trust is perfect for a relationship. In my opinion, all relationships should be built off of trust. Most successful relationships are built off of trust. Keefe, in Nightfall, breached Sophie's trust many times, not to mention when he joined the Neverseen. I understand that Keefe has grown as character, but the fact remains that Fitz is more reliable and trustworthy as a character. ''' '''I think we should also consider Sophie's feelings in this matter. This is a vitally important thing that most shippers overlook. Sophie has had a crush on Fitz since chapter one, book one. She has always had feeling for him, even when she tries to supress them. As is said in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, "Suppressing one's feelings only makes them stronger." It is also important to note that Fitz has always shown respect towards Sophie's power and has never tried to become the dominant person in their relationship. Some may say that Fitz has anger issues, but so does Keefe, even though he uses breezes to calm Sophie! The only person who can calm Fitz is Sophie. In more recent books, Sophie and Fitz have become romantically involved, incorporating the very trust spoken of in the previous paragraph into their relationship. As Fitz said, before he kissed Sophie (on the cheek), "Just trust me." That's all for now, folks! *Drops mic*